The Not So Confidant Super Hero
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: Riley Matthews has always had many insecurities in her life; but gains a lot more when she suddenly gets super powers. Despite her desire to want to do good with them, Riley becomes extremely nervous and lacks a lot of confidence in her ability to use her powers well. Luckily with help from her best friend Maya, Riley may eventually become the hero the world needs her to be.
1. The Story Begins

Riley Matthews was running through a New York City street alley in the middle of the night. She heard the sound of feet coming towards her. Suddenly Riley turned a corner and found herself in a dead end. Riley turned her head around and saw three young men each carrying chains and baseball bats coming towards her. One of the men then said, "Now you're gonna suffer for messing around in our territory." Riley held both of her hands out and suddenly small sparks began to appear around them. Riley took a deep breath and then said, "Actually..." Suddenly small lightning like sparks flew out of Riley's hands and hit the three men. The three men screamed and then fell to the ground. Riley suddenly had a panicked look on her face as she said, "Oh God! Oh God! Did I kill them!? Oh please say I didn't kill them!" Riley then walked over to the three men and checked each of them to feel their pulse. Riley then sighed as she said, "Okay. All alive." Suddenly Riley heard the sound of a police siren. With a panicked look again, Riley said, "Oh no. The police. That means CSI like people right? If they examine these guys, they'll find my... _super person residue_ on them and figure out I have powers. I gotta get out of here!" Riley then held her hands down and suddenly wind began to come out of her hands. The wind from Riley's hands then pushed her off the ground, out of the alley, and then into the sky. Riley then began to fly over New York City as she sighed and said, "Oh man. How did I wind up a freak like this?

 _ ***Six Hours Ago**_

Riley was sitting at the dinner table of her home with her father: Cory, her mother: Topanga, and her brother: Auggie. An upset Riley said, "But dad, it's just a party. All of the other kids in school are gonna be there. It's a good opportunity to make new friends." Cory then said, "Riley, you don't even know the host of this party personally. And it's too late at night." Riley then said, "But I've been to late night parties before in more shady places. Remember how me and Maya went to a college party once?" Topanga then said, "Which you got grounded for going to, and we were only as calm as we were because your Uncle Josh was with you." An upset Riley said, "I was in middle school when I did that mom. I'm sixteen now. I need to get out and really take on the world." A smiling Auggie said, "Or you're just desperate to jump on the rebound ever since Lucas dumped you when he moved back to Texas." Riley's face suddenly turned red as she said, "That's not... he didn't... it was mutual. I just... I have free time now so I just want to use it productively. Okay?" Cory then said, "Sorry Riley. You can't go." Riley sank into her chair as she looked upset.

Several hours later, Riley opened the door to her bedroom and looked into a hallway. Riley put her ear near the door to her parents' room to make sure her parents sounded like they were asleep. Riley took a deep breath and went back into her bedroom, opened the window to her bay window, and then sneaked out of her home.

Outside a lawn near a large warehouse, many teenagers were gathered together eating food, drinking drinks, and dancing to music. Riley slowly walked among the teenagers until she heard a voice say, "Is that Riley Matthews?" Riley froze in her tracks with a scared look as she said, "I'm innocent!" Riley then turned her head and saw a taller teenage girl walk towards her as she said, "Hey Riley. Remember me? It's Missy. We went to John Adams High together." Riley relaxed a bit as she said, "Oh hey Missy. Um... how you doing?" Missy then said, "I'm okay. How about you? Rumor has it that Texas boyfriend of yours finally dumped you." Riley's face began to turn red again as she said, "He didn't dump me! We mutually decided... we aren't together anymore." Missy smirked and said, "Fine, fine. What about your best friend Maya? Doesn't she usually drag you along to crazy places like this? Where is she?" Riley then said, "I can be an independent woman and go places on my own." Missy then said, "All right. Anyway, want a drink?" Missy then handed Riley a red cup with a brown drink in it. A curious Riley took the drink and said, "What is it?" Missy then said, "Oh just cream soda." Riley then began to drink out of the cup as Missy said, "Oh... with some beer." Riley then coughed up the drink as she said, "I've just had beer! Oh God, I'm gonna be in trouble." Missy laughed a bit as she said, "Come on Matthews. Live a little."

Nearby several teenage guys were throwing glass bottles at an electrical power box attached to the neighboring warehouse. One of the guys said, "Come on. Who can break that metal box first?" One the guys then said, "Hey. You sure we should be doing this? What if we break some live wires or something?" Another guy then said, "Nah, this old chemical factory has been abandoned for years. There are no _live_ wires here." A different teen then said, "But I thought I saw some weird looking people going in there yesterday." Suddenly one of the teens threw a bottle at the electrical power box and broke a large wire attached to it. The large wire then fell to the ground and hit an old barrel sitting next to it causing it to fall down as sparks began to appear around the barrel's top. Suddenly, the barrel top broke open and a strange green gas began to escape from it. The gas moved very quickly and covered the entire party of teenagers. Suddenly from a far distance away police sirens could be heard. One of the teenagers then yelled, "It's the cops! Scatter!" The teenagers all began to run in different directions including Riley. As Riley ran she said to herself, "Oh God! Oh God! Don't let me get caught! I can't get caught at a party with the smell of alcohol in my mouth!"

Several minutes later Riley was running through the park by herself. Riley then stopped as she found herself out of breath. Riley then fell to the ground as she said to herself, "I can't get up. Oh God, I can't get up! And my head feels weird. Am I drunk? I never had beer before tonight. Is this what getting drunk feels like?" Riley then looked at her hands and saw small electrical sparks coming out of them. Riley's eyes widened as she said, "Huh?" Then Riley suddenly heard the sound of a woman screaming. Riley quickly got up and walked over to a sidewalk nearby where she saw three young men each carrying chains and baseball bats coming out of a car and towards a young women. One of the men then said, "No one scratches our car and gets away with it." The woman then said, "It was dark. I couldn't see. Look I can't pay you cash for the damage. Lets just exchange insurance information and..." The first man who was now very angry said, "You give us all the cash you got now!" Riley stood from a distance watching the scene feeling nervous. Then Riley looked at her hands and felt a small breeze of wind coming from them. Riley then looked at the three young men's car and held her hands out. Suddenly from Riley's hands, a huge blast of wind came from them. The wind was so strong that it hit the mens' car, sending it into a wall causing major denting and damage. The three men turned to look at Riley as one of them said, "Hey. You did that didn't you?" A nervous looking Riley said, "Um... LADY! RUN!" The young woman nodded and ran off while the three men ran towards Riley. With a panicked look on her face, Riley ran away from the three men and into an alley.

Eventually the three men cornered Riley in the alley as one of them said, "Now you're gonna suffer for messing around in our territory." Suddenly Riley held both of her hands out and small sparks began to appear around them. Riley took a deep breath and then said, "Actually..." Suddenly small lightning like sparks flew out of Riley's hands and hit the three men. The three men screamed and then fell to the ground. After checking to make sure they were okay, Riley then used her wind powers that came from her hands to fly into the sky. As Riley flew over New York City she said, "Oh man. How did I wind up a freak like this?" Suddenly Riley saw smoke far away from her. Riley flew towards the smoke and then saw it was coming from a burning building. Riley landed in an alley near the burning building and saw a woman yelling at the fire fighters, "My baby is still trapped in there! You have to rescue her!" One of the fire fighters said, "We're trying m'am but the stair cases are already falling apart and it takes time to get the ladder in place." The woman then said, "But my baby doesn't have any time!" As Riley listened she looked down and sighed. Then Riley lifted her head up and said, "Like dad said. Don't just do well in life. Do good."

Riley then grabbed a small rag she saw on the ground, poked two eye holes in it, and then tied the rag around on her face. Riley then ran out of the alley and pointed her hands down as wind came from them. Riley then suddenly flew up into the air over the fire fighters and other people watching. People looked up in amazement as they saw Riley fly through the air. Riley then flew into a window and saw a room filled with smoke. Riley heard on the other side of a wall the sound of a baby crying. Not seeing any door that could take her through the wall, Riley tried to push at the wall. As she pushed Riley said, "Come on stupid wall. Break down. We've got a fire to deal with." Suddenly Riley's hands glowed and fire came out of them immediately burning down the wall. Riley's eyes widened greatly as she yelled, "AHHHHH!" Riley then moved her hands up and suddenly more fire came from her hands going at the ceiling. In a state of panic Riley then yelled, "Fire powers off! FIRE POWERS OFF!" Suddenly the fire stopped coming from Riley's hands. Riley then went through the burnt down wall and saw a crying baby in a carriage. Riley picked up the baby and then ran out of the burning building and flew down to a crowd looking at her. Riley then handed the baby to its' mother as she said, "Here you go." The mother held her baby tight as she said, "Thank you so much. Thank you." Suddenly Riley saw people with cell phones out pointed at her. Camera flashes began to go off blinding Riley. A panicked Riley then ran from the crowd and used her wind powers to fly over them again. Once she was about a mile away: Riley crashed onto a roof top, took the cloth that was covering her head off, and breathed heavily in and out. Riley then laid down as she looked up at the night sky and said, "Oh my God. What was I doing? I almost burned myself and that baby alive. Where did that fire power come from? How many weird abilities do I have now? What is wrong with me? What in the world is wrong with me!?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Writers' Notes - Welcome everyone to the beginning of my new series: "The Not So Confidant Super Hero". I know there's lots of great super hero tales out there in movies, television, comics, and internet fan fics. But I hope you find something different about this series. If not in the first chapter, then hopefully in later ones if you give this series a chance. What I'm trying to do with this ongoing story is to tell a realistic story about a realistic girl who suddenly finds herself becoming a super hero. As much as I know many super hero fans out there today want strong female heroes, the fact is: no great female hero is born a strong confidant role model overnight. So many girls start out insecure, nervous, and uncertain about many things they're feeling and experiencing in life. So for Riley, it just made sense for her to be insecure, nervous, and uncertain about suddenly becoming a super hero. But rest assured, this will be the saga of a hero whose desire to help others will help her push past those insecurities. Also, some of you might be asking: why do a Girl Meets World fanfiction with super heroes? Well Girl Meets World was always about growing up to become a better person that helps the world. And since super heroes are people that always help the world, to me: it just seemed like a good fit. And as to what happened between Riley and Lucas, don't worry. That answer will come later down the line. And for anyone who asks where's Riley's best friend Maya, don't worry. Maya will show up in the next chapter and become a major part of this series. And for those that like comedy, don't worry either. There will be many more lighter moments as the series goes on. Hope you all come back for chapter 2 in this major passion project of mine._


	2. Being a Super Hero: Day One

Maya Hunter was waking up while lying in the bed of her bedroom. The light of the sun was just beginning to rise through her bedroom as Maya stood up and straightened up her large red t-shirt which was all she was wearing. Suddenly some of the sunlight was blocked by a figure. Maya turned her head and saw standing on the balcony outside her bedroom window was a nervous looking Riley. Maya opened the window and said, "Hey Riles. What brings you here so early in the morning?" As Riley stepped into Maya's bedroom looking very nervous she said, "Maya, you know that party I was interested in going to last night." Maya then said, "Yeah. The party I couldn't go because of my family reunion. The party that... Wait. Did you go to it by yourself?" Riley nodded her head and said, "Yeah. And Maya... something really crazy happened last night. Something... disturbingly life changing." With a nervous looking face Maya said, "Oh no. Riley..." Maya suddenly hugged Riley close as she said, "Don't worry Riley. Just tell me the name of the guy that knocked you up and I will personally make his life a living nightmare for the rest of his days!" Riley then pushed Maya away as she said, "No Maya. It wasn't that kind of disturbingly life changing thing that happened. It was... well... this..." Riley then held out right hand and had several small sparks of electricity pop out of them. A confused Maya said, "Riley are you hiding some kind of sparkler in your..." Riley then held out of her left hand towards Maya and had a small breeze from her hand push at Maya. As Maya felt her hair blow up a bit she said, "Is there some fan you're hiding around..." Riley then held up her right hand and a small tiny flame appeared above it. Maya then suddenly jumped onto her bed as she said, "Ahh! Riley. You... you..." Riley then fell to the ground and covered her face as she said, "I know. I'm a freak. A freaky freak of freakish nature." Maya then calmed down as she smiled, got on the floor, and hugged Riley as she said, "No. You're not a freak Riley. You're special. You've always been special. Only now you're even more special than ever."

About an hour later in Maya's bedroom, Riley held the plug of a clock radio in her hand. Sparks appeared from Riley's hand and then the clock radio powered on. Maya then said, "Okay. So those are definitely electricity based powers you got there. And you say you can control the intensity in which they come out?" Riley nodded and said, "I think. When I first used my fire power, flames came out. But when I concentrated hard enough, I was able to _just_ make my hands warm enough to heat up a plate of cookies without making anything burn." Maya then picked up a cookie on a nearby plate and ate it as she said, "Yeah. Thanks for that again. Your new fire powers work so much faster than an oven." An upset looking Riley then said, "Maya. I've become some freak of nature. I'm afraid of telling anyone else about this because I'll be reported to some secret government organization that'll lock me up for testing and stuff like that. What if my parents find out? Worse. What if the school finds out? Any boy I'm ever interested in dating will be intimidated of me for life. I am going to have no love life for as long as I live!" Then Maya said, "Wait a minute Riley. You said you suddenly got those powers from that strange gas at the party. But there were tons of other teenagers there. Could any of them have gotten powers too?" A freaked out looking Riley said, "Oh God. Please no."

A short time later, Riley and Maya were sitting in front of a television in the living room of Maya's apartment. On the television, a news woman appeared saying, "Out of nowhere overnight, the New York City of real life has turned into the New York City of comic books. Dozens of reports have been made of what could only be described as super powered criminals causing crimes with what could only be described as super powers." Maya then muted the TV as she said, "That footage... they looked like teenagers but... they all had different powers than you." Riley sighed and said, "And it was a real shady looking party Maya. There was beer and trouble making and... it was full of people who were up to no good. But now that they feel like they have the freedom to do whatever they want... this city is now gonna be over run with super powered criminals." Maya then said, "Unless you put a stop to it." With a nervous face Riley said, "ME!? But I'm not a super hero Maya. I barely understand what's happening to me. I don't even get how it happened." Suddenly the two heard a scream from outside. Riley and Maya then ran over to a window. Outside they saw an explosion near a building and three strange teens with powers walking towards it. Riley then bit her lip as she said, "Oh God. Three criminals with baseball bats and chains is scary enough. But now three criminals with super powers!?" Maya then grabbed Riley by the shoulders and said, "Riley! Your dad's old teacher had a saying that was taught to him which he then taught you. To believe in yourself, dream, try, and do good. Not do well. But do good. You didn't let your fear of fire stop you from saving that baby last night. Now don't let your fears stop you now." Riley then took a deep breath as she said, "Okay but... I need a mask." Maya then held up a small black domino mask as she said, "Don't worry. I still have this leftover from Halloween."

Near a small bank three super powered teens stood together. One of the teens had feathers on their arms and jumped in the air as he yelled, "Take this!" Then hard feathers came out of the teenagers' hands and hit the bank wall breaking it open. Then a teen male who looked buffed up used his fists to break more walls of the bank and saw scared people in the bank. As the two teens came into the bank, the lead teen yelled, "Give us all your money now." Then suddenly the three heard a voice say, "You three aren't getting anything." The three turned their heads and saw Riley wearing her domino mask with a long black shirt and tight blue jeans. One of the teens said, "And who are you?" Riley then said, "I'm... just a girl... completely out of her mind right now." The lead teenager then said, "Get out of my sight." "Then the teen held out his hands and from them rocks appeared and went straight at Riley. Riley then suddenly jumped and flew into the air and she yelled, "Ahhh!" The three teenagers caught off guard for a moment starred at Riley flying in the air over them. Then the teenager with feathers on their arms yelled, "I'm pinning you down!" The the teen sent sharp hard feathers out of their hands at Riley. Riley then held out her two hands and shot two blasts of fire at the hard feathers melting them. Then Riley landed on the ground and shot electricity from her hands at the three teens. All of the teens fell to the ground except from the leader who then said, "Electricity doesn't affect someone with a rock hard body." Then Riley said, "Then lets try this!" Riley then shot a strong blast of fire from her hands at the lead teenager hitting him hard. The lead teen fell to the ground as Riley stepped towards him and said, "Now to bring you in." The lead teen then looked at Riley as he said, "Maybe you should take care of _your_ problems first." Riley then looked at her right shirt sleeve and saw it was caught on fire. Riley got wide eyed as she screamed, "Ahhh!" The three teens then got up and ran off as Riley shook her arm and said, "Get it off! Get it off!" The fire continued to burn on Riley's shirt and was growing. Riley then quickly pulled her shirt off and shook it a bit. Suddenly part of the flames caught onto the back of Riley's pants causing Riley to screamed louder. Riley then smacked her pants several times and put that fire out, and then threw her shirt onto the ground and stomped that fire out. Riley breathed a sigh of relief but then suddenly noticed people gathered around her with their cell phone cameras out. Riley then looked down and realized the top half of her body now was only covered by her bra, and there a large burnt hole on the back of her pants revealing part of her panties and teenage buttocks. Riley began to blush bright red as she tried covering her cleavage and behind while many people began to snap pictures. Riley then flew into the sky away from the crowd as she had a look of complete humiliation on her face.

Riley sat in Maya's bedroom on Maya's bed in only a bath robe while looking at her cell phone as she yelled, "It was humiliating Maya! I was supposed to save the day. But I couldn't even save my clothes from being burned by my fire powers." Maya who was sitting near Riley said, "Look Riley. No one expected you to do perfect on your first try. It's not like you went to super hero school or something." Riley then said, "Maya! I'm trending on Twitter! I'm the New York City Super Stripper now! There's tons of super powered people causing crimes in the city. But apparently it's the crime of indecency that gets all of the attention on the internet. I mean look at this. The most talked about part of it all is people analyzing the multiple angles of the incident to figure out my breast size!" As Maya looked at her phone she said, "That's not what _most_ people are talking about. They're actually looking at the behind shots and discussing the size of your butt." An angry Riley covered her face as she said, "I screwed up big time Maya! I'm never gonna be a super hero. I'm never gonna go out there and do it again! NEVER!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Writers' Notes - And so we end the second chapter of our brand new series. When I was first dreaming up this series, it was honestly the second chapter that first came to mind. The how Riley got her powers wasn't as an interesting to me versus what would happen after she got them. Too often in popular media, as soon as a super hero gets their powers, they just suddenly know how to use them. They're just completely cool with how their bodies have suddenly changed. But honestly, it's already crazy enough that girls have to go through so many physical changes as they grow up. Throw in super powers right after puberty, and you would honestly have a mental breakdown on your hands. As for Riley's clothes burning during the fight, that was to show Riley making a realistic mistake during her first super hero fight. For most people, it's not the major things we get wrong when we do something new for the first time. It's the little things we seem to miss. But those little things can lead to huge problems in the long run. As for what happens next, will Riley get past her anxiety and become a full fledged super hero? What do you think? ;) But what will her super hero name be? Yeah, isn't that funny? This is probably the first super hero series ever where you don't even know the hero's name early on. Funny isn't it? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for chapter three._


	3. Enter Incredigirl

Riley sat with her family at dinner. Riley was starring blankly at her food not paying attention to what her parents and brother were saying. Suddenly Riley listened in on the conversation again when she heard her father Cory say, "I can't believe all of this strange crime appeared over night in New York. What do you think it is Topanga? Aliens? Mutants?" Topanga then said, "It's hard to say. Despite many of these criminals operating independently though, they must've all come from the same place. If they were natural mutants or inhumans, there would be some good ones mixed with the bad." Then Riley said, "Well I heard there was that one super powered girl that tried to stop that back robbery." Cory rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah and then she exposed herself indecently to social media. Probably did that just for the sick thrill of it all. But even still; she may have stopped that bank robbery, but she isn't doing any real favors for the city." Riley sank into her chair as she sighed in sadness.

The next day Riley and Maya were walking into their high school together as Maya said, "So I did some research last night. That warehouse where that strange super powered gas was, was indeed abandoned according to official city records. But images from Google maps definitely show people and trucks had been there recently. The images just weren't detailed enough to know who they were though." An annoyed looking Riley then softly said, "I don't care about that anymore Maya. I'm just never gonna use my powers again and I'm just gonna go on like this never happened." Maya then said, "But you're a part of this now Riley. And you'll be ready the next time there's trouble. Come here." Maya then pulley Riley into an empty classroom and shut the door. Maya then opened a closet as she said, "I was working on it after school when no one else was here." Maya then took out of the closet a long black coat and baggy blue jeans as she said, "This coat's material is the same as the coats used by fire fighters. So it won't burn. Plus when you're flying, it'll look kind of like a cape. The pants here are baggy but the waist line will still fit you. I figured a large coat and baggy pants will help people focus more on your actions than on the size of your breasts and butt. Plus, the jacket is reversible. So if there's trouble: just turn the jacket inside and out, put on the domino mask, and you're solid." An upset looking Riley said, "I don't want to be a super hero Maya. I'm just gonna mess up again. Last time I almost burnt all my clothes off. What if I accidentally burn someone alive next time?" Suddenly the two heard the sound of a police car speed by outside. Maya looked out a window for a moment to see the police car speed by. Maya then looked right at Riley, as a nervous Riley said, "No. I can't. I won't. I just..." Maya then grabbed Riley by the hand as she said, "Come on!"

In front of a store, a teenager with blades coming out of his arms made a hole in the wall. The teenager stood in front the old store manager as he said, "I told you old man. Give me all your CD's your store has!" The old man then said, "But if you take all my merchandise Francis, how will I keep my store running? Physical media is going out anyway." The teenager: Francis had his blades on his arms get longer as he said, "Its either keep your store or keep your life." Then suddenly Francis heard police sirens behind him. Suddenly many police officers appeared and ran over behind Francis as one of them yelled, "Freeze!" Francis turned to look at the police officers as he said, "Make me." Then one of the police officers yelled, "You give us no choice. Fire!" Then the police men fired bullets at Francis. Francis then moved the blades on his arms quickly keeping the bullets from hitting him. Then on a nearby sidewalk, Riley and Maya ran on to the scene. Maya then said, "Look at the creepy guy." Maya then held out her backpack towards Riley as she said, "Go Riley. Change into the costume in the alley and stop him." A freaked out looking Riley said, "Me!? I can't do this Maya. I'm not some perfect super hero!" An annoyed Maya yelled, "Perfect!?" Maya then grabbed Riley by the hand and into an alley. Once there, Maya put her hands on Riley's shoulders and said, "Listen Riley. You think all heroes do perfect their first time around? No. You're a beginner. You've got to gain experience and learn from your mistakes. But you won't get better if you don't get out there. Just remember. You're the only one who can save this city now. You've got to try and do good here. Eventually you'll do well. But right now... do good!" Riley took a deep breath and said, "I... okay. Okay!"

As Francis stood in front of the police officers he yelled, "Ha ha! No one can stop me!" Suddenly Francis heard Riley's voice say, "Wanna bet on that?" Everyone turned their heads and saw Riley fly down towards Francis. Riley was now wearing her long black coat, black domino mask, and baggy blue jeans. Riley then held out her hands and shot a strong burst of wind at Francis. Francis didn't move as he smiled and said, "I've also got a rock hard body. Got anything else that can stop me?" A nervous Riley landed on the ground as she said, "Uh oh." Francis then tried to hit Riley with the blades on his arms. Riley got nervous and jumped back. Then Riley shot electricity from her hands at Francis. Francis stood unaffected still as he said, "Hello. Rock hard body. You've got no powers that can stop me you wanna be super hero." Riley then heard one of the police officers say, "Get out of here kid. You don't know what you're doing!" Riley glanced back at the police officer as she said, "I'm working on it!" Francis then laughed as he held his blades out and said, "Time to make an example out of you." Riley then took a deep breath and shot a blast of fire from her hands at Francis' feet. The cement around Francis' feet began to melt as Francis began to jump away saying, "Ah! Hot hot hot!" Riley then giggled a bit. Then Riley shot more fire near Francis' feet causing the cement to melt more and caused Francis' feet to become fused to the cement. Francis tried to pull his feet out with his hands but his blades got caught on the melting cement and they got stuck too. Francis then yelled, "Ugg! Someone get me out of here!" Two police officers then put hand cuffs on Francis' arms as one of them said, "Sure we will. As we send you to jail." One of the police officers then went over to Riley and patted her on the shoulder as they said, "Okay kid. Guess you turned out to be a big help. So you here to stay? And what do we call our incredible girl who helped us out here?" Riley then stood uncertain for a moment but then said, "The incredible girl... that's it. You can call me _Incredigirl_. And I'm definitely here to stay."

In the high school cafeteria, many teenagers were talking excitedly as Riley sneaked in. Riley then went over to Maya who was sitting alone. Immediately Riley sat down across from Maya with a smile on her face as she said, "Oh my gosh Maya! I did it! I finally did something completely right as a super hero." A happy looking Maya said, "I know. The whole school knows. You're trending on Twitter again but in a good way this time. The cops like you along with the majority of social media. Incredigirl is a hit. Nice name by the way." Riley then said, "Thanks. And wow. I mean... after _I_ let my abilities trip me up, I just thought of a way to make that guy's abilities trip him up. Today turned out to be a pretty awesome day." Then Riley suddenly heard an adult voice say, "Miss Matthews. We need to talk about what you did this morning." A wide eyed Riley said, "Ahh!" Riley jumped up and saw an older bald man looking at her. A smiling Riley said, "Mr. Dean. What's up?" Mr. Dean then said, "You seemed to have skipped English class this morning, unexcused, the day of a major test. You do realize without an excused absence slip you cannot make up the test." Riley sighed and said, "I know Mr. Dean. I just... got busy with something important." Mr. Dean sighed and said, "You were honestly on the way to making Valedictorian for your graduating class Riley. Miss my class again and you'll definitely lose that privilege amongst others." Mr. Dean then walked away as Riley sat down again looking upset. Riley then put her head down as she said, "Being a super hero is gonna make stuff like this happen a lot won't it?" Maya then got up and sat next to Riley as she hugged her and said, "It will honey. It's called sacrifice." Riley made a mopey face as she said, "Sacrifice sucks." Maya nodded as she said, "It does honey. It does."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Writers' Notes - So finally Riley's super hero alter ego: Incredigirl is born. By this point it's safe to say the full fledged origin story of this series is done now. But there is still more to come. Plus there's still plenty of unanswered questions. What are the specifics of how Riley and those other teenagers actually get their powers? How is the world at large going to respond to a real life super hero existing now? What kind of strange super criminals will Riley face in the future? Will they be harder to beat than her challenger in this chapter? Well the answer to that last question is definitely yes. Hope you all are enjoying this series so far and continue to give it a chance as we really get moving with the story next time._


End file.
